1000 Words
thumb|[[Yuna chantant 1000 Words]] 1000 Words (1000の言葉, lit. Sen no Kotoba) est la chanson thème de Final Fantasy X-2. Elle est composée et arrangée par Noriko Matsueda et Takahito Eguchi, et écrite par le scénariste Kazushige Nojima. Dans la version japonaise, elle est interprétée par Koda Kumi, et dans la version internationale, c'est Jade Villalon de l'ancien groupe allemand "Sweetbox" qui la chante. Les paroles illustrent les sentiments de Lenne pour Shuyin. Paroles Kanji :君の言葉は :夢の優しさかな? :ウソを全部 :覆い隠してる :ズルイよね :旅立つ君に :冷めた背中見せて :聞いていたよ :ひとり戦うの? :ズルイよね :「帰ってくるから」 :追い越してゆく君の声 :意地張って :強いフリ :時を戻して :叫べば良かった? :行かないでと涙こぼしたら? :今はできる :どんなことも :言えなかった :1000の言葉を :遙かな :君の背中におくるよ :翼に変えて :言えなかった :1000の言葉は :傷ついた :君の背中に寄り添い :抱きしめる :夢の続きは :君を思いながら :あの日のこと :忘れたふりして :ズルイよね :「手紙を書くから」 :視線そらした君の声 :意地張って :強いフリ :時を戻して :怒れば良かった? :待てないよと肩を落としたら? :今はできる :どんなことも :聞こえてる? :1000の言葉を :見えない :君の背中におくるよ :翼に変えて :聞こえてる? :1000の言葉は :つかれた :君の背中に寄り添い :抱きしめる :言えなかった :1000の言葉を :Lalalala… :君の背中におくるよ :翼に変えて :聞こえてる? :1000の言葉は :Lalalala… :君の背中に寄り添い :Lalalalala…. '' Romaji :''Kimi no kotoba wa :Yume no yasashisa kana? :Uso wo zenbu :Oikakushiteru :Zurui yo ne :Tabidatsu kimi ni :Sameta senaka misete :Kiiteita yo :Hitori tatakau no? :Zurui yo ne :"Kaettekuru kara" :Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe :Iji hatte :Tsuyoi furi :Toki wo modoshite :Sakebeba yokatta? :Ikanai de to namida koboshitara? :Ima wa dekiru :Donna koto mo :Ienakatta :Sen no kotoba wo :Haruka na :Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo :Tsubasa ni kaete :Ienakatta :Sen no kotoba wa :Kizutsuita :Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi :Dakishimeru :Yume no tsuduki wa :Kimi wo omoinagara :Ano hi no koto :Wasureta furishite :Zurui yo ne :"Tegami wo kaku kara" :Shisen sorashita kimi no koe :Iji hatte :Tsuyoi furi :Toki wo modoshite :Okoreba yokatta? :Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara? :Ima wa dekiru :Donna koto mo :Kikoeteru? :Sen no kotoba wo :Mienai :Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo :Tsubasa ni kaete :Kikoeteru? :Sen no kotoba wa :Tsukareta :Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi :Dakishimeru :Ienakatta :Sen no kotoba wo :Lalalala... :Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo :Tsubasa ni kaete :Kikoeteru? :Sen no kotoba wa :Lalalala... :Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi :Lalalalala.. Anglais :I know that you’re hiding things :Using gentle words to shelter me :Your words were like a dream :But dreams could never fool me :Not that easily :I acted so distant then :Didn’t say goodbye before you left :But I was listening :You’ll fight your battles far from me :Far too easily :“Save your tears ‘cause I’ll come back” :I could hear that you whispered :As you walked through that door :But still I swore to hide the pain :When I turn back the pages :Shouting might’ve been the answer :What if I’d cried my eyes out :And begged you not to depart? :But now I’m not afraid to say what’s in my heart :Though a thousand words :Have never been spoken, :They’ll fly to you :Crossing over the time :And distance holding you :Suspended on silver wings :And a thousand words :One thousand confessions :Will cradle you :Making all of the pain you feel seem far away :They’ll hold you forever :The dream isn’t over yet :Though I often say I can forget, :I still relive that day :You’ve been there with me all the way :I still hear you say… :“Wait for me, I’ll write you letters” :I could see how you stammered :With your eyes to the floor :But still I swore to hide the doubt :When I turn back the pages :Anger might’ve been the answer :What if I’d hung my head :And said that I couldn’t wait? :But now I’m strong enough to know it’s not too late :‘Cause a thousand words :Call out through the ages :They’ll fly to you :Even though I can’t see :I know they’re reaching you :Suspended on silver wings :Oh, a thousand words :One thousand embraces :Will cradle you :Making all of your weary days seem far away :They’ll hold you forever :Oh, a thousand words (A thousand words) :Have never been spoken (Oh yeah) :They’ll fly to you :They’ll carry you home (Carry you home) :And back into my arms :Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings) :And a thousand words (Oh) :Call out through the ages (Call through the ages) :They’ll cradle you (Oh yeah) :Turning all of the lonely years to only days (Only days) :They’ll hold you forever :Oh, a thousand words… Vidéos Détails supplémentaires *Koda Kumi avait interprété une version anglaise du titre, mais l'équipe américaine de Square-Enix ne l'a pas acceptée. en:1000 Words es:1000 Words de:1000 Words Catégorie:Chansons